Catalytic converters are well known for the removal and/or conversion of the harmful components of exhaust gases. They typically contain a three-way conversion (TWC) catalyst and are located in the exhaust gas line of internal combustion engines. Such catalysts promote the oxidation by oxygen in the exhaust gas stream of unburned hydrocarbons and carbon monoxide as well as the reduction of nitrogen oxides to nitrogen.
Known TWC catalysts which exhibit good activity and long life comprise one or more platinum group metals (e.g., platinum, palladium, rhodium, rhenium and iridium) disposed on a high surface area, refractory metal oxide support, e.g., a high surface area alumina coating. The support is carried on a suitable carrier or substrate such as a monolithic carrier comprising a refractory ceramic or metal honeycomb structure, or refractory particles such as spheres or short, extruded segments of a suitable refractory material. TWC catalysts can be manufactured in many ways. U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,874, for example, sets forth a system for catalytic coating of a substrate. Details of a TWC catalyst are found in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,714,694 and 4,923,842. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,057,483; 5,597,771; 7,022,646; and WO95/35152 disclose TWC catalysts having two layers with precious metals. U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,665 discloses a TWC catalyst having three layers, including a palladium layer having substantially no oxygen storage components.
Multilayered catalysts are widely used in TWC. It is a continuing goal to develop three-way conversion catalyst systems that have the ability to oxidize hydrocarbons and carbon monoxide while reducing nitrogen oxides to nitrogen. There is also a goal to utilize components of TWC catalysts, especially the precious metals, as efficiently as possible. Further, there is an on-going need to develop catalyst architectures that meet ever more stringent emission standards set by various regulatory agencies, such as the proposed SULEV emissions regulations for NOx and HC emissions.